Transferring to Hogwarts
by LaNaHwAnNa
Summary: This is a story of the future generation. Sydnee Tate has just transferred from the Salem Academy of Magic to Hogwarts and will get to know the new generation. There will be love, friendship, drama, etc. The story is completely OOC, so if you are not interested in that please do not read. This will be an OC/James Sirius Potter story It won't letme change the parring...


Authors note: Hello everyone (at least I hope someone is reading this)! I decided to write a story about HP kids. The characters will be somewhat OOC (the original characters since we are not too sure how the kids are). For my story purpose Rose, Albus and Scorpius will have all been born around late 90's this way they are in Year 6 2012-2013 (like I said completely OOC if you don't like it then please do not read). The main character is an Original character made up by me. I hope you enjoy the story feedback would be appreciated; and just know I'm American so I would be using a lot of American terms etc. One last thing I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter that goes to JK Rowling.

Chapter 1

January 1, 2012

_Hello Journal,_

_My mother decided to give me you to write in, why I have no idea. Apparently my parents have been fighting more since I started at the Salem Academy five years ago and my mother wants me to write down how I am feeling. I don't understand how that is supposed to help! I am just waiting to get back to school so I can be with my friends. Well I guess I better go into who I am._

_My name is Sydnee Tate, I am 16 years old and attend Salem Academy for Magic. I love being a witch and having control of certain things. My mother is a witch and my father isn't; I guess that would make me a Half-blood as some people like to call it. I am one of the top students at my school which I am pretty proud of. I enjoy reading, flying, dancing, and Hockey! I love HOCKEY… Um I guess if you want to know what I look like then I have Chestnut brown hair, blue eyes, I'm short for my age at about 5'2 and I am average sized. Guess that is me in simple detail!_

_The great thing about having parents that are both magical and non-magical would be the fact that I get the best of both worlds. An amazing fact to would be that the magical community has finally started to use things that Muggles use, such as cell phones, and computers. It is amazing especially at school where I am able to still speak with my muggle friends during the year. Hmmm journal I am not sure what else to write. I guess that will be all for now._

Present

October 1 2012

_Hey Journal,_

_I can't believe I have actually been using you. Well I guess there is bad news going on now and I'm not to sure who to talk to. My parents have decided to get a divorce which I mean I completely understand why they are doing it. The only thing is my mother has decided she would like to be closer to her family. Which by the way did I ever tell you that they live in the United Kingdom! No? oh well SURPRISE! So my father tells me it would be better for me to go with my mother since she has magic in her blood and if I have any questions she will be there for me. _

_I feel like my father is kicking me out and so on top of that I have to switch schools. My mother is excited though because I am apparently going to her alumi Hogwarts. Apparently it is a huge castle and from my understanding it is behind in this Generation. My mother tells me to stop being dramatic because she is sure it has changed since she has been there. GAH Journal why is it I get screwed because of my parents this isn't FAIR at all… _

_October 12, 2012 _

_Hey Journal,_

_So apparently my mother is sending me ahead so I can go to Hogwarts and not be out of school for too long. Apparently she ordered my books, uniform etc. back in September (this sounds like she knew something was gonna happen sooner or later). So now I am sitting in some bar called the Leaky Cauldron waiting for a Professor Weasley to come and get me. _

_The only bright side about this is the fact that my mother found out I can still use my computer at Hogwarts. YAY so I can keep in contact with everyone. I am so excited about that. I received a copy of Hogwarts A history for my plane ride over and the school sounds interesting. I am kind of nervous to see which house I get into. My mother said she was in Hufflepuff (that name sounds funny to me), but I am not sure where I will fit in. Oh some woman is walking towards me, I wonder if that is Professor Weasley? Gotta go Journal!_

I finished writing and closed the book just as the person stopped in front of me.

"Hello you must be Sydnee, My name is Hermione Weasley. How are you doing?" She asked.

"I am doing as well as can be, so are you hear to bring me to Hogwarts?" I replied.

She gave a small chuckle and nodded her head, "Shall we be going then? It is getting close to dinner time and that is when you will be sorted."

"Sure lets go I guess" I replied, in all honestly I am a little nervous seeing as I have to change schools in my 6th year.

I followed Professor Weasley over to the fire place, and of course we are traveling by floo (my least favorite way to travel). I threw down the floo powder and yelled out "Hogwarts Headmistress office". In a swish I landed in an oval like office with a bunch of pictures staring at me. I stepped out of the fireplace and waited for Professor Weasley. I looked at the photos and saw one with the name Albus Dumbledore, I remembered reading about him in Hogwarts A history.

"Hello young lady" The portrait of Dumbledore said.

"Ahh" I backed up, "oh I am sorry about that hello sir, how are you?"

"I am doing as well as can be seeing as I am in a painting" he responded with a chuckle. All of sudden behind me I heard the fireplace meaning that the professor came.

Professor Weasley looked around, "hmm that is odd I thought Minerva would be in her office waiting for us."

The office door opened and in came an older woman in green robes and hair in a tight bun. I figured this must be the Headmistress.

"Hello Hermione, and you must be miss Tate. I hope that you had a pleasant trip from the states. Hermione we will be doing the sorting downstairs at dinner. When you are both ready please come down." With that said the headmistress nodded at both of us and went back out the door.

"What does she mean the sorting will be done downstairs? I have to be sorted in front of EVERYONE?" I started to get nervous again. I don't want to do this in front of everyone, damn you mom!

"I know it is a lot to think but every Hogwarts student has been sorted in the Grreat Hall during dinner. It will be fast and this way everyone would be willing to help you seeing as you're a new student. C'mon lets head on down I am sure you are hungry too."

I followed the professor down the many stairs until I was standing in front of some huge doors. _Alright Sydnee you can do this… I will just try to make as many friends as possible and it doesn't matter what house I get in._ With that thought in mind I walked through the doors with Professor Weasley. I looked up and saw every student staring at me. _Oh great_! I follow her to the front just as Headmistress McGonagall stood up.

"Good evening students, I hope everyone is enjoying their week so far! As you have all seen we have a new student joining us here at Hogwarts. I hope you all treat her well and help her out. We will have the sorting take place this evening so you all can help Miss Sydnee Tate get settled in. Miss Tate if you could please sit on the stool so Professor Weasley can put the sorting hat on you." I followed instructions and looked around at everyone before the hat was placed on my head.

"Ah new student, I haven't done a sorting in a long time for someone older than the age of 11. You my dear are very interesting. You have quite a bit of Loyalty in you, along with a vast range of knowledge. I see Bravery and also that you can be very cunning when needed. This is a hard one, I haven't seen one this hard since the Potter children. I believe I have made up my mind… SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled out.

I heard a table burst into applause, so I stood up and followed the noise to the table on the far right.

Alright guys that is the first chapter! Let me know what you think. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I am still trying to figure out where I am planning to go with this story but I have a general-ish idea. Again just know this story is completely OOC ! Have a great day guys.


End file.
